


"Learning to Fly"

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Advice, F/M, Friendship, Learning to Fly, M/M, Nivanfield, Song Lyrics, Tom Petty - Freeform, fiction inspired by a song, learning to live together, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: A short, one-off.  Set around Dec 2013, after 'Decisions, Decisions’, when Piers is back on Ops.  Chris is trying to come to terms with his and Piers’ relationship and seeks advice.  He uses an analogy with the lyrics of a favourite song to help him make his point; 'Learning to Fly’ by the late, great Tom Petty and his Heartbreakers.  It’s the sort of song I think Chris would have loved back in 1991 when he joined the Air Force academy with Rob Ellis.





	"Learning to Fly"

**Author's Note:**

> Leaning to Fly is one of my favourite songs....and so became one of Chris’! I was intrigued by the thought of incorporating the lyrics into a Nivanfield short, and this is the result. My grateful thanks to Tom Petty and Jeff Lynne and their publishers for the lyrics reproduced at the end.

The big body suddenly filled the office door.

"Batman, my old buddy! Fancy a drink in the O's club tonight?"

"On one condition Redwing."

"Name it."

"You're paying. Mary's budgeting...again! Your Godchildren are growing so fast their clothes don't even have time to wear out."

"Ha! Sure thing. Er, are you two Ok financially? You need a loan, a pay rise?"

"No, no and yes. Mary would come after us both if she thought you were bailing us out. But a raise would be nice."

"I'll have words in the right quarters, throw my weight around."

Rob grinned. "Like you don't already."

"Ha, ha, ha! Only for good causes. I haven't taken a raise in God knows how long. And as for budgeting....I kinda' leave all that to Piers now." Chris sighed a little regretfully.

"You missing him?"

"Oh! Um, does it show that much?"

"Yeah. I was a fighter pilot too remember? These eyes might be old, but they don't miss a lot. And besides...."

“ _Besides_ what?"

"....Besides, you're _suspiciously_ happy."

"Hey! I can be happy."

"Not when Piers is out on Ops and you're not with him. We all know you've been monitoring his every move, 24/7."

"Damn! Can't fool you."

"As a consequence you've been more Conan the Barbearian than Captain Care Bear the last few days. Heh, heh. You wanna' talk Buddy?"

Chris scratched the back of his head. "Yes, yes please Rob. Uh, but not here. Over a drink?"

"Which is where you came in. Come on then Redwing." Rob took his old flying jacket off the coat stand and put it on. "Oh, do I need to phone Mary?"

"Er, perhaps. Better safe than sorry....I remember what happened the last time I kept you out."

"Hmm, I've never seen so many flowers....they were almost as colorful as her language!"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Chris scratched his neck this time. "Should I ring the florist now?"

"No, my wife prefers chocolates these days. She doesn't get too many on this Captain's pay."

"Ha! Chocolates it is then. And that's all gonna' change. I promise...."

****************************

They found a quiet corner in the Officer's Club. Away from the all chatter and the bright lights. But they'd already been spotted. They'd barely sat down when Maurice, the _Maitre’D_ , appeared as if by magic at the side of the table.

" _Bonsoir mes Capitaines_. Do we 'av ze pleazure of you dining wiz us tonight?"

"Later perhaps Maurice. "I gotta' pass for the whole night." said Rob grinning. "Just keep the beers coming for now..."

"....And everyone else away...!" growled Chris. "...unless it's about the current operation. In which case I want to know before it's happened."

" _Mais certainement messieurs_. You will not be disturbed. I shall see to it, _personnellement_." Maurice bowed low. Then his tall figure disappeared as magically as it had arrived. In a flurry of faux French and expensive eau de cologne.

Rob looked across the table at his friend. Noting the frown on the battle-worn face, the look of concentration in the hooded brown eyes. Chris was obviously having difficulty marshalling his thoughts. So he came straight to the point. He knew his old Air Force buddy preferred directness rather than idle chatter. "So Chris. Is everything all right between you and your dashing Lieutenant? He never seems to be around these days. Is that what's bugging you?"

"Tell me about it! He wanted back on Ops, I wanted him back on Ops, Dee got him back on Ops. And now he's _always_ on Ops, volunteers for every damn thing. Any team, any time."

Rob looked at Chris keenly. "Remind you of someone you know?"

"Harumph!"

"You should be more careful what you wish for."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm happy for him. It's just that I'd hoped we'd share that happiness....on Alpha. Not spread around every team in the NAB. Says he needs to get up to speed, that he's got ring rusty since _Lansh_....since....you know.... _then_...." Chris drifted into an uneasy silence. It was still less than a year since China and the memories remained painfully fresh in Chris' mind. He sometimes wondered if they'd ever go away.

Rob reached out and gently put a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Hey, come back to me buddy, you got lost in the clouds for a while there." The craggy face smiled encouragingly at his friend. "It's Ok Chris, what you just said. And you know Piers. He has to be the Ace, has to push himself harder than any rookie. Be the best in the BSAA. Second place just doesn't cut it in his world. I told you he'd be a tough gig."

Chris shook himself free of his dark thoughts, trying hard to concentrate on the here and now. "I know. He's a perfectionist. But now I'm worried he's becoming obsessive. He does that a lot you know, little things. His clothes, ornaments, everything has to be just so. He does it with me too."

"Well, you do have a reputation for a casual approach to anything that doesn't revolve around the BSAA. You probably need it. As for this volunteering business, it won't last, not once he's proved it to himself. But not even you could stop him from doing that."

"Why?"

"Because it's all for you. You _are_ the BSAA for Piers. Surely you realize that?"

"I guess. Doesn't mean I have to enjoy it though."

"Why not? Be happy for him, tell him how proud you are...."

"With his ego?"

".....Yes, even with his ego. You're the only person Piers really seeks to impress. Not sure why...."

"Oi!"

"See? I rest my case....."

The second beer loosened their conversation.

"It's not just about all this volunteering is it? Not just about Piers. You've got your own reasons for missing him haven't you?"

"Since when did you become so perceptive?"

"Since I found the one person _I_ love. Now you have too."

Chris blushed and put a large paw up to hide the side of his face. "Jeez Rob, does it show that much?"

"Chris, I've known you since the Air Force Academy. You were a bit of a loner back then. Having someone else in your life, late in your life....sharing....loving. It's not always easy. But I can spot the signs. Any married...." Rob corrected himself. "...any  _partner_ can."

"Oh Rob. It's like...."

Chris struggled to find the right words, it was never easy for him. He looked for an analogy, he liked those, they made the words more real. And sitting there with Rob, it came to him, subconsciously, from the distant past.

"....it's like STARS, the BSAA. It was a dirty road I started down when I quit the Air Force. That feeling of being alone again. I walked away from Raccoon in the evening, looked back as I crossed a ridge. From a distance it looked Ok, all lit up, time stood still. Then a few days later, BOOM! Sterilization. Nothing, nada, just an empty hole in the ground. I felt empty too, of love. Just a cold hatred for those who started it."

"It was a testing time Chris, but you made it through. Made something good out of the bad. And you weren't the only one, even if it seemed like it at the time. Others shared your vision, your ideals. They still do."

"Piers loves me for it. Not sure if I deserve that, but I don't want to loose it, not now I've found it." Chris continued his analogy. "With Piers it's like I'm learning to fly all over again Rob, but I ain't got wings this time. Coming down, back to earth, like this thing with all the volunteering. Oh, I don't know...I was all for this relationship, like he was, is. But now, in the cold light of day...Well, it's the hardest part. The trouble is I don't know if I can deliver."

"You will buddy. You always do. I've never seen you back down from any challenge."

"Ha! That's the image, not sure I can live up to it. Perhaps I'm meant to be loner."

"You want my advice."

"Of course, otherwise why am I buying all this beer?"

"You need to talk to a woman. They see thing differently to us men."

"A woman! Who? Not Jill, surely? She's the last person....."

"What about that firebrand sister of yours?"

"You mean Claire!"

"There's others?"

"Ha! No, they broke the mold."

"Perfect! She's in your image then. She can get inside your mind."

"Yeah, she's good at that.....too good."

"Just remember Chris, any landing you walk away from is a good one."

"Had a few of those!"

"Heh, heh, we both have. That's settled then. Let's go have that _Surf & Turf _you promised me."

"I did?"

"Sure, don't you remember? Don't tell me you're loosing it Captain Redfield?"

"No, not my memory. My money perhaps."

"What can I say? Good advice doesn't come cheap any more, sorry."

****************************

Chris was impatient. "C'mon, c'mon, pick up Sis...Claire? Is that you? You were ages answering..."

"Calm down Bear. Where are you? Is everything alright? Where's Piers?"

"I'm at Rob and Mary's. Everything's fine. Piers isn't here. He's on Ops....again!"

"What are you doing there?"

"Babysitting Robbie Jr and Becky."

"Aww, that's sweet....what did you do?"

"Um, I kept Batman out drinking last night."

"Heh, heh! I knew it! So no Piers then?"

"No! Like I said."

"Uh, so how is _it_?"

"What?"

"You know, rumpy pumpy!"

"Who?"

"THE SEX!"

"Shh! The kids might hear you! Anyway, stop asking me about that!"

"Chris, you ring me in the middle of the night. You're on your own, sounding like you and Piers are not getting on. What do you expect me to ask? How's the weather in Pennsylvania? Well?"

Um, there hasn't been much lately.

Why?

Because he's been busy, keeps volunteering for operations.

What about the times in between? You know, R&R or whatever you call it.

To be honest, we...I got off to a bad start. And now there's all kinds of other shit and Rob said I should talk to a woman...so here I am. I need.....er I need your help.

"Well there's a first! What do you mean, a bad start?"

"I...I was a bit...a bit rough the first time with him. Ok?"

"Christopher! Piers isn't a boulder! You can't beat him into submission!"

"Hey! It wasn't that kind of sex!"

"What kind was it then?"

"I just thought him being a man it would be, er, more physical, um stronger."

"Men! Why is it always about the physical side? What about the love?"

"Ok, Ok, I got it wrong. But Piers taught me...is teaching me. I'm getting better."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart. Look, I'm not some kinda' Neanderthal. I've changed."

"If you say so."

"I do!"

"Well, the good old days may not return. But then the rocks might melt and the sea might burn."

"Quit it with the rock thing, and all that other crap! Being with Piers, it's like I'm learning to fly again, but I ain't got wings. Coming down, back to earth, back to reality, being without him, is the hardest thing Sis. I miss him when he's away, like part of me's gone too."

"That's because you're in love. It's normal, even for bears."

"Is it? That's what Piers says. I don't know what to think sometimes. I seem to be changing all the time. Not just because of Piers, but for him, with him. Rob's been good with advice, but the emotional stuff...and it...he said I needed a woman's touch."

"You do sound different Bro, more....I hate to say it....more thoughtful."

"I am. People say life will beat you down, but I'm not gonna' let it. It's not gonna' break my heart or steal my crown. Not now I've found them with Piers. He makes me feel special, like I'm doing something useful."

"You always were, ever since I can remember. I tried to tell you, but well, you know what we're like."

"Sorry sweetheart, I should have listened."

"You were busy with the important stuff. Now it's your time, with Piers. You're in this journey together. A couple, not two separate egos. You might be learning to fly around the clouds in this relationship, but remember that 'What goes up must come down part'. You've gotta' work at it all the time. Don't take each other for granted."

"That's it! Rob said you'd understand. I've started out for God knows where on this trip with Piers, but I know I'm gonna' see it through. He deserves it."

"Oh Chris! You both do, don't you see? I just hope you know where you're going that's all."

"Guess I'll know when I get there. Ha!"

"Well good luck Big Bro. Don't forget to send me a postcard when you do get there. Oh, and a few more phone calls along the way would be nice."

"Alright, I promise."

"Really?"

"Well, er, I'll try. And thanks for the chat Claire. Not a word to anyone though, especially Piers. I know you two get up to things behind my back."

"Well it's such a big one."

"That's my girl!  Bye, I love you."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I have to fill in the gaps sometimes, but yeah, I know. Love you too Big Bro."

"Love you more."

"More plus one...."

****************************

Rob Ellis sat on Chris' office desk. "Thanks again for last night Redwing. And thanks for the kid's new clothes. You shouldn't have."

"I claim a Godfather's privilege. Besides, it was my pleasure...I might bring my boyfriend along next time, if that's alright with Mrs Ellis?"

"I'll ask...I know what you babysitters get up to on sofas!"

Chris blushed. "You're as bad as my sister. We'll just sit and watch TV."

"You hate TV!"

"Well, we'll just sit then."

"Heh, heh, I believe you. So, you talked to Claire then?"

"Yeah."

"And did it help?"

"I'm not sure, it was kinda' confusing. I think so."

"Ha! That's women for you, they always leave you sorta' wondering."

"And my sister's an expert. Well, I've been wondering too, wondering where I got my analogy from, when we talked in the O's Club the other night."

"Analogy? Or do you mean an allergy? You often get your worms mixed up."

"Haw, haw! You sound just like Claire. No, I do mean analogy. _I'm learning to fly, but I ain't got wings._ That analogy. _"_

 _"_ Ah, and now you realize that _Coming down is the hardest thing._ "

"Our intake song from the Academy! Class of '91. Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers."

" _I'm learning to fly, around the clouds...._ That's you with Piers. He's your guardian angel."

" _But what goes up must come down!_ My angel comes home tomorrow evening. And he's gonna' be grounded, for some R&R. Ha, ha, ha!"

****************************

Chris stood on the pan, the icy north wind whipping at his face and eyes. If anyone noticed his tears at least he would have a good excuse. He was stood in the shadows directly below the gantry that supported the powerful arc-lamps. Lamps which now bathed the pan with their false daylight. He fiddled with the collar on his jacket for the umpteenth time. He would have killed for a cigarette.

In front of Chris, the huge C-17 transport rolled slowly into the harsh light under the ground marshal's instructions. The airman crossed his two light wands above his head and the aircraft braked to a halt. The last of the four big Pratt and Whitney F117 turbofans spooled down as the ground power was established, then the rear ramp lowered with an hydraulic hiss. Before it hit the ground two vehicles had parked up close to the aircraft. They bore large red crosses. Chris brushed the salt water from his eyes.

The wounded were the first to come off, some on gurneys, some walking, to be whisked away by the waiting ambulances. Then the clean-up team, still carrying their characteristic smell. A stomach churning mixture of burnt flesh and chemicals. Next the SOU, Delta Team, talking quietly amongst themselves. No banter or bravado this time; it had been a hard fought Op. And lastly there he was, Lieutenant Piers Nivans; who had checked all the wounded and given each one a smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Who had shaken the hand of every clean-up team member and congratulated them on a job well done. The same Piers Nivans who had had a quiet word and shared a joke with every SOU soldier. Who had done exactly what Captain Chris Redfield would have done had he been there. Who had no one to thank him, except the man he now saw, waiting alone on a cold and windswept pan. They both smiled, a little awkwardly. Then the big man opened his arms wide and enveloped Piers Nivans in a hug.

"I'm learning to fly Piers....." he whispered in his ear.

"Um, don't you already know how to....?"

"....I'm learning to fly...." Then Chris Redfield lifted Piers Nivans off his feet and spun him round and around. "....we both are."

 

**"Learning To Fly"**

 

Well I started out down a dirty road  
Started out all alone  
And the sun went down as I crossed the hill  
And the town lit up, the world got still  
  
_I'm learning to fly, but I ain't got wings_  
_Coming down is the hardest thing_  
  
Well the good ol' days may not return  
And the rocks might melt and the sea may burn

 _I'm learning to fly, but I ain't got wings_  
_Coming down is the hardest thing_  
  
Well some say life will beat you down  
Break your heart, steal your crown  
So I've started out for God knows where  
I guess I'll know when I get there  
  
I'm learning to fly, around the clouds  
But what goes up must come down

_I'm learning to fly, but I ain't got wings  
Coming down is the hardest thing_

I'm learning to fly, around the clouds  
But what goes up must come down

I'm learning to fly

I'm learning to fly

 

Written by Tom Petty & Jeff Lynne.  
Published by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.


End file.
